Mirrors Don't Lie
by Fused
Summary: Han has always loved Neela's sister and would do anything to protect her but this time he might have gotten in over his head...My version of Tokyo Drift. Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story about The Fast & The Furious. I don't own anything from the series- only my original characters. I hope you enjoy!

One year before Tokyo Drift…

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Han closed it behind him and leaned against the door, a habit of his. She met his eyes with her own and held his gaze. She could tell that he was surprised to find her there, waiting for him, in his bed.

"I came in the back." She said simply.

Han nodded, still leaning against the door. Although his demeanor was relaxed, on the inside his heart was racing. "You can stay here tonight." He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't ever bother leaving but he didn't. Instead he moved to the edge of the bed and started to unlace his sneakers. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Sakura shook her head, still holding onto one of his plush pillows. "I ate."

Han nodded again and pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the corner of the room, just missing the hamper.

"Han-" Sakura said his name softly. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder gently. He turned to look at her, their gaze locking again. Her eyes glistened with tears and he felt his chest tighten. "Make love to me Han, please."

Again he nodded but didn't speak at first. Turning, he laid his body down next to hers, taking her small hand in his larger one. "Did Takashi hurt you?"

"Not badly." Sakura whispered in response but fear in her eyes was obvious. "Who told you?"

"Neela." Han told her. He caressed her face his hand, kissing her softly- first on the nose, the forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her mouth. Sakura laid back, allowing him greater access to her body. Han shifted his body so that he laid over hers, settling himself between her parted legs.

His mouth didn't leave hers as he tried to calm the anger inside of himself. Upon arriving at the garage that night, Han had been surprised to find out that Takashi had come to the garage. Neela explained that Takashi had come to the garage looking for Han and when he wasn't there he had started to yell at her sister who he believed was covering for Han. Neela said that everyone had tried to intervene but that Takashi had pulled a gun and dragged Sakura out of the garage- they hadn't seen either of them for the remainder of the day.

Han's anger had soared when Neela had told him this. He immediately had taken off to search for his supposed best friend and his girlfriend. He found neither of them. Feeling defeated, he'd returned to the garage and his bedroom to think. Although he was relieved to see that Sakura was alive, the fear in her eyes sparked his anger even more.

His hands moved down her sides, slowly lifting her dress to her waist. He pulled away from her long enough to ask for permission to continue.

"Please." Was the only response that he received.

Pulling her dress off of her body, Han took in the sight of her. Sakura was taller than Neela and her body was a wonderland of curves that drew attention wherever she went. But Han's favorite thing about Sakura's body was her eyes- one brown and one green, they were mesmerizing. He leaned down to kiss her again, deeper this time.

Pulling away for only a moment to allow her to remove her bra, Han's eyes narrowed and he felt sick to his stomach when he saw the bruising that was starting to appear around her ribs and stomach. Sakura's eyes searched his for some sign of hesitancy or disgust and Han shook his head, cupping her full breasts with his hands and leaning down to kiss her once more. He kissed his way down her chest to the valley between her breasts. She reached down to intertwine her fingers in his long hair.

"Han…." She whimpered softly.

He kissed the sensitive tips of her breasts, smiling as she continued to squirm under his touch. Han made his way down her stomach, taking a moment to tease her belly button with his tounge before continuing lower. His fingers and mouth worked together, caressing her, kissing her everywhere. __

"Han…." Sakura moaned louder this time, her desperation building. "Please…"

"I know baby, I know." Han leaned up to kiss her lips again, pressing his hardness into her. He teased her lips with his as one hand slid down her belly and into her damp panties, finding her hot core. He teased her gently- his touch like the wings of a butterfly.

Her hips arched forward, trying to increase the contact but Han pined her back down to the bed. "Be patient." He whispered and kissed her deeply. He was talking to himself as much as he was talking to her.

He slipped his index finger into her center, moving it in and out gently. At the look of pleasure on her face, he added two more, giving a little more to the movement inside of her.

"Oh God yes, more, please more." she murmured in a mixture of Japanese and English.

He grinned as he started to move faster. "Mmm, let go Sakura, let go baby." He whispered against her lips as her body started to shake with an orgasm. Without waiting for the pleasure to subside, Han quickly removed her underwear and lowered himself on her body so that he could replace his fingers with his mouth. Her moans increased in both frequency and volume.

"Han!" She chanted his name as she started to thrash about the bed, giving into the pleasures that his mouth was enticing. Han had always been an attentive lover, but tonight there was a deeper sense of urgency between them.

He moved to lightly suckle on her, grazing his teeth along her clit, and she came again, with him tasting all of her juices greedily. He kissed her chest again softly as he waited for her to come down from her orgasmic high. She took his face in her hands again and brought his lips back to hers, this time more roughly than before. She reached down to unbuckle his pants, amazed at the restraint that he had shown. He watched her face as she concentrated on removing the last two articles of clothing between them. He kicked off his jeans and boxers when she finished.

She looked back into his eyes as her hand caressed his hard cock. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied softly as he moved to position himself at her entrance. "You're my world Sakura-chan. You're mine and I'm yours completely," he swore possessively as he entered into her in one swift stroke.

She nodded profusely. "Claim me," she answered as he began thrusting. The depth of what she said was not lost on Han. He had to let Takashi know that he in no way could treat his lover so roughly and with such disrespect. Their love could no longer go on as a 'secret'.

His movements were slow and gentle at first, but she needed more as he began to thrust harder to meet her. He looked down at the union of their bodies and moaned at the erotic sight. On her hip there was a tattoo. Two numbers 22-6. June 22nd. His birthday and the day she had first given her body to him, when he was only eighteen and she 16. The knowledge that he was the only man she'd ever given herself to was something he took deep pride in- the tattoo was a constant reminder to him that she cherished that fact as much as he did. He throbbed with desire inside of her.

"Oh yes..." She moaned as he hit a spot deep within her. He captured her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue as her hands clawed at his back, keeping him as close as possible. His eyes darkened and his pace quickened as she wrapped her legs around him, spreading her legs wider. She cried out at every thrust as he pulled her close to climax. He continued to swell deep within her body and to her there was absolutely nothing else in the world other than this feeling. She dug her nails into his back as his thrusts became harder and more forceful. His cock was so deep inside her, she feared she would rip in two but she had no desire for him to stop or slow down.

"Come... with…me…Han," she gasped out as one of his hands moved down her body to play with her still sensitive clit.

"Close." He gasped, one hand on the headboard for more leverage, he was dangerously close to his own climax.

"Han…" She whimpered again, her body convulsing in waves of pleasure.

"Sakura." He gasped and surrendered his control to his orgasm.

When their breathing had returned to normal. Han pulled out of her, rolling onto his side and pulling her up against him- her back pressed into his chest. His hand snaked around her body and cupped one of her breasts, tweaking one of her sensitive nipples. Sakura groaned in pleasure and let her body relax against him. Sleep started to overtake them and neither tried to fight it. Sakura dreamt of Han and their future while he dreamt of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! More soon...

* * *

Sakura was far from being a weak woman and that was one of the many things that Han loved about her. In one moment, she could be fierce- ready to take on anyone who proved to be a threat to the ones she loved and in the next moment she'd be extremely gentle, helping anyone who was in need. It infuriated him to think that D.K. had hurt her. The next morning, as they laid entwined together, Han had asked her to tell him exactly what had transpired…how she had received those bruises.

Sakura sighed turned on her side so that she could face Han. "He said your shipment was late and he wanted to know where you were. I told him that I didn't know but he didn't believe me."

Han thought about what she had just told him. Lately, Takashi had been on edge but Han had never thought that he would raise his hand against Sakura, especially since his family had taken her in when her mother died. "And then…"

"It's not important Han." Sakura ran her hand over his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "He was a little rough when he dragged me into the car but that was it. We looked for you for a while and then when we couldn't find you, he dropped me off. I was able to convince him that you had no control over the shipment being late and that he was overreacting."

Han's eyes hardened. "It is important. He never should have touched you." He said sternly. "Did he say why he was so concerned this time? It's been late plenty of times before."

"He didn't say anything to me but I talked to Morimoto for minute when we stopped by Yamata's club and he told me that D.K. lost some of his uncle's money gambling. I think he wants this shipment so he can make a profit and replace the money." Sakura explained further.

Han shifted so that he could stare at the ceiling. His stress level was rapidly becoming elevated. The last thing he wanted was for Yamata to have a reason to start poking around more often. "D.K. needs to learn some self control before he ruins everything."

There was a long silence between them. In the background they could hear people starting to wake up and move around the apartment floor of the building. They'd let so many people stay with them lately, the garage was hardly ever empty.

"I'm scared Han." Sakura said finally. Those were words that he had never heard come out of her mouth before and Han's eyes were immediately on hers again. "D.K. is out of his league and I think we are too. We shouldn't mess with Yamata or his money."

"Don't be scared Sakura-chan." Han sat up and brushed her hair off of her face so that he could kiss her cheeks. "I'm still one step ahead."

"But for how long?' Sakura sighed. "This can't go on forever Han." She pushed the covers aside and started to stand up. His eyes were drawn immediately to the bruises on her bare stomach. "Someone could get hurt."

"You already did." Han muttered to himself.


End file.
